Things Can't Get Any Worse
by saharagirl
Summary: This is my first story. What if Alison ran away with Ian, Aria was in love with Jason, Meredith was pregnant, and Ella doesn't know, and Jason blames Aria for Ali running away. Aria is heartbroken, depressed, and alone. What happens when she reaches her breaking point, who will save her from herself? Will Alison come back? How will Ella react? * Please Review *
1. Chapter 1

POV Aria

I sat in my room alone, thinking of how my life went wrong in a matter of days. I caught my dad cheating on my mom, and he made me swear to secrecy. My best friend, Ali, ran away, and the guy I'm in love with, blames me.

_Maybe it is my fault she ran away. _I thought. _Maybe if I hadn't said what I did, she would still be here. Then Jason wouldn't hate me._

I have been sitting there staring at my wall, crying, since Jason left.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_I'm sitting on my bed writing in my journal about what my dad made me do when I hear a knock on my door. When I answer it Jason pushes his way into my room._

_"Where is she? Do you know who she is with?" yells Jason_

_"What? Who are you talking about Jason?"_

_"Alison. She packed her stuff and we can't find her. Do you know anything?" he asks with desperation in his voice._

_"I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know." I stutter. __**Damn it! Why can't I lie to him without stuttering!**_

_"I know you're lying Ari. Now where is she?" He yells._

_"I don't know. I swear. I have no idea where she is."_

_"Do you at least know who she is with? Or why she left?" he asks desperately._

_I look around the room trying not to look him in the eye, because if I did he would see the guilt in my eyes._

_"I messed up, big time." I mutter_

_"What do you mean you messed up? What are you talking about? Aria, what did you do?" he yells._

_I flinched at the use of my full name. __**He's never called me by my full name. What did I do?**_

_"I might have said something that she took the wrong way."_

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I might have encouraged her to be with Ian no matter what anyone says, and to do everything she could to be with him." I whispered, finally looking at him. His eyes widen with shock. When he realizes what I meant, his captivating green eyes become angry._

_ "How could you tell her that? He is twice her age! She could get hurt! What is wrong with you Aria? I thought you were the smart one!" he screams_

_"I didn't know that she would go this far." I say desperately, trying to get him to reason with me._

_"It's all your fault. If anything happens to her, it's all on you!"_

_The look on his face is so full of disgust and hate. I start to cry, fully realizing what I did._

_"I'm so sorry Jason. I never meant for this to happen. Please don't hate me." I beg_

_"I think I should go. I can't even look at you right now." He says turning to leave._

_When he slams the door behind him I collapse on my bed sobbing. __**Why did I have to tell her that? It really is my fault.**_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

_It is my fault. I can't do anything right._

*BEEP*

I look over at my phone and grab it.

***I need you to go to my house and get me some clothes. **

**Meet me in the wood near the welcome to Rosewood sign at midnight. **

**Come alone. – Alison***

I read it a few time before calling Jason.

**_RING…..RING….RING_**

**_"What do you want Ari?"_**

"Ali texted me. You need to get here now."

**_"What? I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'm leaving now."_**

"Okay, hurry." I say before hanging up. I reach the bottom of the stairs just as Jason is knocking.

He's sweating like he ran the entire way here, and knowing him he did.

"What….Did….She….Say." he says still trying to catch his breath.

"Here read it for yourself." I say handing him my phone.

He takes it, his eyes widening as he reads it. He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"We have to go and try to talk her into coming back."

I look at him unsure of what to say.

"But it says to come alone. What when she sees you? She will never trust me again. She will just leave and never come back."

"She is my sister Ari, what do you expect me to do? Let you go by yourself, in the middle of the night? No, I don't think so." He says, with determination in his green eyes.

"But-"

"No buts Ari! I'm going." He says.

I know that arguing with him is useless. I look at the clock.

"We have an hour before we have to meet here there. So why don't you go and get her clothes while I change and wipe the maschera off my face." I say looking at him.

He looks at me full on for the first time taking in the black tear track running down my face from crying earlier. He looks down in shame. _Maybe he is realizing that he went to far when he was yelling at me._

He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled for."

I look at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes. "It's okay. It was my fault that she left. I ruin everything." muttering the last part, hoping that he doesn't catch what I said. He doesn't.

Jason looks around awkwardly, as if he doesn't know what to say.

"...Well, I'll.. um.. I'll just go and get her stuff. I will meet you back here in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Then we can figure out what to do. Bye Jason."

"Bye Ari." He calls as he's leaving.

* * *

_**Should I continue the story? Please Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PLL. If I did Aria would be with Jason, Spencer would be with Wren, and Maya would still be alive. =(**

******Oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

**POV ARIA**

After Jason left I went upstairs to change. When I go into my bathroom and look in the mirror for the first time I'm shocked by what I see. My eyes are puffy and blood-shot, and I have black lines running down my cheeks. **I can't believe he saw my like this. **I grab my makeup remover and scrub at my cheeks until they are red. I redo my makeup quickly, then brush my unruly hair.

When I finally look semi decent, I walk over to my closet. I pull out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and my black Victoria's Secret hoodie. I don't know if I should wear my converse or my black boots.

**If I wear the boots I'll be taller, but my feet would hurt, but if I wear my converse I'll be short, and my feet wont hurt. I wonder what Jason would think if I wore boots to go out in the woods. He would probably think I was crazy.**

As I'm pulling out my converse I hear the doorbell ring. **That has to be Jason.** I think with a smile on my face.

* * *

**POV JASON**

**I can't believe she texted Ari and not me. I thought we were closer than that. I'm happy the she at least told me Ali texted her. **

I'm thinking of my sister and how I'm going to try to convince her to come back home when someone pulls up next to me.

"Hey stranger, need a ride?" a female voice said from the car.

I bend down to see who it is.

"Well if it isn't CeCe Drake. What are you doing back in Rosewood? And where is that boy toy of yours?"

"Darren is not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend, and he got a job here. So I came with." she said while laughing. "Now do you want a ride or not?"

"I'm fine with walking. But, thanks anyways."

"Suit yourself. Bye Jason." She said before driving off.

**God, I hate that girl. The only reason I dated her was to get my mind off Ari. **I thought to my self as I walked home. **I want to be with Ari, but I'm graduating soon and she's only in the 10th grade.**

When I arrive home I go straight to Ali's room, and grab the first thing my hands touch, and stuff it into a backpack. If all goes well it wouldn't matter what was in the backpack. I quickly zip it shut and run out to my car in case my parents are home.

It takes me three minutes to get to the Montgomery house. I quickly get out, jog to the door, and ring the doorbell. Not even a minute later Ari opens the door. My eyes widen as I look at her. **She is so beautiful, I just want to kiss her, and never let her go. **She is wearing the tightest jeans I have ever seen, with a simple hoodie, and converse. Even in simple clothes she still manages to take my breath away.

* * *

**This is just a short chapter. Tell me what you thought of Jason's Pov. *REVIEW***


End file.
